Magical Girls Support Group
by shanejayell
Summary: When Magical Girls need to talk...


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from any of the series in this crossover, I'm only borrowing them for awhile. As this is one of MY fics, expect yuri aka femslash.

Magical Girls Support Group

"Welcome all, to the magical girl support group," Sailor Pluto said seriously. She was leading the meeting both because she was oldest and generally the most serious of the group. "So please go around the table and introduce yourselves."

"My name is Madoka Kaname," the pink haired girl in a frilly dress waved tentatively. "Should I be using my real name?" she wondered.

"Ain't like you have a secret identity anyway," the sexy blond in a kind of cloth bikini and skirt noted.

"Neither do you, Panty," the purple haired girl in similar clothes noted.

"Shut up, Stocking." Panty shot back.

Sailor Pluto sighed. "Do I need to eject you from the meeting again?" she addressed both women sternly, and they quieted down.

"I'm Sailor Moon, these are Sailor Smart Ass, Sailor Slut, Sailor Grouchy and Sailor Domestic," the blonde in the sailor suit noted.

"Moon! I am never letting you do the introductions again!" the Sailor Grouchy aka Sailor Mars growled.

"At least I got to be Sailor Domestic," Jupiter sighed.

"What brought that on?" Pluto asked, faintly surprised at Moon.

At least Moon looked embarrassed as she admitted, "Sorry, everyone's been riding me about exams and I..."

Sailor Mercury patted her on the shoulder even though she was faintly irked over being called Smart Ass. "Where are Sailor Lesbian One and Two?" she joked drolly.

Panty snickered loudly while Madoka looked appalled. "Having some alone time, I think," Pluto said as she gave everyone disapproving looks.

Deciding to move on with introductions the next girl said, "My name is Sakura Kinomoto, and this is my stalker Tomoyo."

"It's not stalking! It's deep love!" Tomoyo protested.

Everyone pretty much ignored that. "My name is Nanoha Takamachi, and this is Fate Harloun," the last group introduced themselves, "We're, well we're KIND of magical girls. I guess."

"We are TOTALLY magical girls," their companion, Hayate Yagami jumped in, finishing the group introductions, "Look at these costumes! I can't wait to make copies of a few of them."

In another part of the world, Signum, Shamal and Vita felt a mysterious chill. Zafira looked at them in confusion, "What's wrong?"

"I just had the mental image of myself in a tiny sailor fuku," Signum mused then visibly shuddered again.

Vita shuddered too, "That would be horrid."

Back at the meeting, Pluto continued, "All right girls, settle down." There was a pause, "Tomoyo, that means stop showing your collection of cosplay photos to Hayate."

"Aww," Tomoyo pouted.

"We'll share data cards later," Hayate promised.

Pluto sighed. "Anyway," she said, "for the newcomers, our group meets to discuss common problems we have, check to see if we have common enemies and so on."

"Oh, give me a break," Panty sighed as she put her crossed feet up on the meeting table, "we're only here because our boss Garterbelt knows the Time Bitch." She snorted, "He figures you all will be a good influence, or something."

Pluto calmly used her time key scepter to knock Panty's feet off the table. "Feet on the floor," she said calmly, "and if you call me Time Bitch again, you will dearly regret it."

Panty looked ready to shoot back a comment, then blinked at the look on Pluto's face. Deciding discretion might be the better part of valor this time, she shut up.

"The common enemies discussion is actually pretty important," Sailor Mercury noted, "if we hadn't met those Pretty Cure girls, we'd never have known Jadite survived."

"So you went over and killed him?" Stocking asked curiously. It was how they handled their enemies after all.

"No!" Sailor Moon looked shocked. "Actually, he retired when he realized multiple teams of magical girls were on to him."

"Don't blame him," Panty muttered, "he's probably die of sugar shock."

Everybody decided to ignore that.

"Uhm, I have a problem I'd like to bring up," Madoka admitted.

"Let's hear it," Venus said agreeably.

"there's a magical girl I like, and I think she likes me too," Madoka admitted, "but I don't know quite how to make her know how I feel."

"Aww," Nanoha sighed.

"Though she also pops up a different times to save me, mysteriously," Madoka added.

Sailor Moon sighed, imagining Tuxedo Kamen as a woman. Though why did she look like Rei, she wondered?

"So you're worried about how to tell her?" Fate asked curiously.

Madoka nodded, "That, and wondering just how she turns up as needed..."

"Yeah, Tuxie does that too," Rei noted dryly, "makes you wonder if he's a stalker."

"It's not stalking, it's deep love!"

"Hush, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura sighed.

Sailor Pluto frowned slightly. "Let me check something," she noted as she... flickered oddly.

Everyone yelped in surprised as she flickered back in, holding a young woman up by her collar as she struggled helplessly. "Let me go, you..." she started only to realize everyone was watching her.

"Homura-chan!" Madoka exclaimed.

Homura blushed furiously, still dangling helplessly from Pluto's hand. "Hello, Madoka-san," she said weakly.

Pluto gave the now limp woman a annoyed look. "She was using some kind of time magic to keep an eye on you," she explained. She frowned down at Homura, "And we're going to have a little talk about responsible use of Time Travel too."

"Yes ma'am," Homura answered meekly. "Could you put me down, now?"

"Don't try to sneak off," Pluto put her down, "I WILL catch you."

"Oh, Homura-chan! Are you all right?" Madoka rushed over to check on her.

"I'm fine, sorry for worrying you," the fiercely blushing Homura mumbled cutely.

"Did she kind of forget about the whole stalking thing?" Sailor Jupiter wondered.

"Looks like it," Sailor Mars agreed, while resenting the awfully small part they were getting in the story so far.

"Are all magical girls special friends like these two?" Hayate asked, pointing at Nanoha and Fate. "Not that there's anything wrong with that."

"I am TOTALLY hetero," Sailor Jupiter said while pointedly not looking at Mercury. Or Venus.

Panty and Stocking looked amused. "Hell, I go both ways," Panty noted. "It makes catfighting with our enemies a LOT more fun."

Several women facepalmed at that. Tomoyo looked intrigued and Nanoha exchanged a look with Fate. "Cosplay later?" she whispered.

"Nanoha! Not in public," Fate blushed.

"You two never invite me to watch," Hayate pouted. "Meanies."

"I think we'll wrap up today's meeting," Pluto decided. "You're all welcome to come to next week's meeting," she added. She looked at Panty and Stocking, "Even you two."

"Love you too," Panty blew her a kiss.

End

Notes: Yeah, that was horribly OOC. Blame it on universes colliding or something.


End file.
